Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-3z}{z + 3} + \dfrac{8z - 7}{z + 3}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-3z + 8z - 7}{z + 3}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{5z - 7}{z + 3}$